


Officer Laufeyson [One-Shot]

by Vyzia



Series: Sexcapades with Loki (Drabbles) [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beta Wanted, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyzia/pseuds/Vyzia
Summary: You get pulled over by Officer Laufeyson and try to get out of a speeding ticket.Warning: No plot ahead, just sex.This series contains works that are unrelated to one another. You may read them separately.





	Officer Laufeyson [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a thing for sexual favours and public sex.

You are drunk and high when you leave the club with your friends. They have opted earlier to squeeze in a cab rather than risk their lives in your convertible, even though you can walk a straight line and you don't see double, but they walk away from you nonetheless. You laugh and wave them off as you slide into your seat and start the engine. With a push of a button, the roof opens and hides and you hum when the wind hits your hot, flushed skin and you know an open-air experience is what you require that night. When your friends are no longer in sight, you step on the accelerator and turns out of the parking lot.

 

The alcohol in your system rushes through you as you drive. Your body craves to move. You turn the radio on and switches frequencies so it's playing dance music. Each beat adds on to your spirits and you find yourself bobbing to the music, your hands tapping at the steering wheel as an accompaniment. Unfortunately, you do not realize you are applying more pressure onto the accelerator and are going over the limit on that particular route. You think a camera may have flashed at you and you panic a little. Your eye catches the speed you are going and you gasp, cursing 'oh shits' while taking in deep breaths.

 

You are alone on the road for a minute or two when a police car drives into your sight, flashing its headlights at you. "Fuck," you swear under your breath and pulls over, turning your radio off. The police car stops right behind you and an officer alights. He walks steadily to your car, tapping the back of it twice along his way and stops when he reaches you. You are nervous, your blood streams with alcohol and you dare not look at him.

 

"You do realize you've got over the speed limit, don't you?"

 

The familiarity of the voice and the way he pronounces his 'S' has you looking up at him. You sigh in relief. "Office Laufeyson," you say his name. "I was just on my way home."

 

"But you are drunk and you should not be driving."

 

He is a by the book cop and you know almost nothing can sway his decision. Almost. You stand up from your seat but doesn't unlock the door on your side. Instead, you throw a leg across the top, your dress hiking way above the decent level and exposes your smooth thighs. You know he caught a glimpse of your red lace panties when his breath hitches.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Your other leg crosses over the door of your convertible and you are finally out of the car. But you stumble and fall into his arms, supporting yourself against his chest. You smile when you look up at him - no, more like grin evilly and his eyes turn dark. "Trying to get myself out a ticket."

 

"You're playing a dangerous game, darling."

 

When he calls you by the endearment he always does, you bend your knees, squatting not very steadily on the harsh ridges of the ground on your stilettos and starts fumbling with his belt. He hisses through his teeth when you palm his half-hard manhood, but he doesn't move away. He wants this.

 

You unbuckle his belt and tugs at the leather until it comes off completely, then tossing it into your car. A short clang told you it probably hit something hard but you push that thought away as you unzip him. He has his eyes on you but you don't look. His cock springs out when you pull his pants and boxer briefs down and he groans again, sending all the right kinds of electricity down to your core.

 

"You are such a fucking tease," he scolds you, taking a fist full of your hair when you hold onto the base of his shaft, letting the flat of your tongue run along the bulging veins of its sides. Your tongue swirls around the head of his member before you start sheathing his length into your mouth inch by inch. He moans your name and you love the way he pronounces every syllable. One of your hands leaves his manhood and cups the base of his balls, kneading them gently into your palm as you start bobbing your head front and back, milking his cock.

 

You make slurping noises intentionally because you know he likes it, and even when he fucks your mouth forcefully, you don't forget to dart your tongue left and right to heighten his pleasure. You feel his balls tighten and prepare yourself to take his load deep in your mouth, but he pulls away.

 

"Loki?" your head tilts up to see him and he is a hot mess. His lids are half massed but still he watches you very carefully. Loki grabs your arm and pins your front against the side of your car, the hard door jabbing into your ribs. It doesn't hurt that much and you forget about it very quickly when he pulls your black dress up. A rip cuts through the tranquil of the night and you know he's ruined yet another pair of your expensive lingerie. He doesn't bother to prepare and stretch you with his fingers tonight and you doubt he needs it. You are so high from all the liquor you had earlier and the thrill of fucking in the public only increases your drive now. Loki lines your entrance with his cock, smearing your juices over it and you let out a moan. You want his thick, fat cock inside you and he knows it, but he doesn't give you what you want immediately. He wants you to pay for teasing him. He wants you to beg.

 

"Oh god, please," you word out breathlessly as he thrusts his raging erection between your thighs, your slick core lubricating it for him and making his job to tease you much easier.

 

"Say it. Tell me what you want." His voice oozed with sex and you know you made the right choice in marrying him. He is waiting for you beg and beg you shall.

 

"I want your cock so deep in my cunt. Fuck me, Loki." You are never shy about communicating your desires and you sure aren't going to blush now. He gives you exactly what you ask for and pushes his head into your dripping sex. You both moan contentedly at the contact and Loki reaches under your dress to cup your breasts. He is surprised you don't have a bra on and lands a smack on your ass to punish you.

 

"Jesus Christ, you went out parading your goods to other men?" He still doesn't move and you are starting to get frustrated. You are starting to feel buzzed from the alcohol in your system and ignores his question, circling your hips just to feel more of your husband. He holds your ass in place and bites down on your ear. "Slut," he whispers in your ear and pushes his hips upwards, the tip of his cock hitting your cervix and you let out a muffled cry. Anyone can drive pass now and see a police officer fuck the hell out of you but you don't care. In fact, the thought turned you on more and your walls clench on him.

 

"What exactly are you thinking?" he asks but you don't answer, and he starts thrusting into you anyway. He doesn't touch you anymore as he pulls away and you turn to look at him. He's holding onto the hem of his shirt while watching his cock disappearing into your tight, wet pussy and it is a sight to behold. Loki clamps his teeth together and grunts lowly with every thrust; you do almost the same and bend on the top of your car door, letting him pound into and use you as much as he wants.

 

You don't stop crying his name when he brings you to your release, your orgasm exploding in you like fireworks. Your eyes roll back at the overwhelming sensation he's bringing you and you see white. He slips out of you and spins you around, reentering you after sitting on the small area of the door. He thrusts into you hard and you whimper incoherently whilst trying to balance yourself on the thin door. You feel a hand on the small of your back supporting your weight. Loki is freaky in the sheets but he will never forget to care for you, despite his lack of words to show it. Your ankles clasp behind his back and he fucks you relentlessly, slightly tilting his hips so he could hit your spot with ease.

 

"So fucking tight," he mumbles, slamming into you at top speed. He is nearing, you can tell. He's rubbing your clit intensely with his thumb so you can come with him, but you hold it until he gives you permission. Loki moans aloud, bending down and crashing his lips onto yours as he unloads into you. His cock pulsates between your wet walls and he rides out the orgasm, his fingers circling your clit in a counter-clockwise direction because that's how you like it. You scream his name again and your body shakes with the climax when it overtakes your senses. Your eyes see white for a few seconds but you can still feel his fingers rolling your over-sensitive nub. You whimper and swat his hands away.

 

Your arms wrap themselves lazily around your husband's neck as he plants more kisses along your jawline, then capturing your lips once more. A soft moan escapes you when Loki slips out of you, and he helps you on your feet. Your legs are shivering hard so he picks you up again and seats you in the driver's seat. From the corner of your eye, you see your husband pulling out a pad.

 

"Wait," you start and he eyes you. "I thought that--" you wave your hand motioning the two of you. "--was supposed to get me out of the ticket."

 

Loki breaks into laughter and you frown. "Darling, you got out of a speeding ticket. But your rear light is out. That's an infraction."

 

You groan in frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry if there are typos!


End file.
